Donde Duele
by Lolo18
Summary: U.A. Sonfic. Ella se le declara y él decide irse igual. Años despues se reencuentran y su amor se aviva, pero el esta comprometido.


_**Donde Duele**_

Habían pasado ya 7 largos años en los que él se fue y yo, le declaré mi amor, era mi mejor amigo y yo, lo arruiné. Nunca recibí cartas, llamadas, mensajes, nada de él, sin embargo por medio de mis amigos, me había enterado que había abierto un restaurante el cual era muy concurrido, no sé donde, nunca lo supe. Hoy mis amigas vinieron temprano Tenten mi cuñada e Ino mi mejor amiga, a comentarme que Naruto visitaba la ciudad por unos días y le harían una fiesta de bienvenida, querían que yo cocinara el banquete ya que me había graduado de chef y mi comida era de las mejores, sobretodo mis postres dicen que son perfectos; estuvieron por 2horas tratando de convencerme de que lo hiciera, pero yo, me negué. No podía verlo, él de seguro me odiaba y yo no iba a arruinar su estadía, es que si vieran la mirada de temor que me dirigió ese día, además presentía que lo que iba a pasar en esa reunión no era nada bueno.

_**Flash Back**_

¿Hinata que harás? – preguntaba una rubia a una pelinegra.

Lo que debí haber echo desde un principio Ino – la chica se notaba decidida.

¡Pero el se va! – su amiga trataba de hacerla recapacitar.

Si se va, prefiero que lo haga sabiendo que lo amo… me he guardado esto desde que éramos niños y ya no puedo mas…- dicho esto salió a su auto, lo encendió y se dirigió al aeropuerto, al llegar corrió hasta alcanzar una cabellera rubia que caminaba con una enorme maleta en mano. - ¡NARUTO! – le gritó a lo lejos y el chico volteó sorprendido.

¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se notaba algo molesto.

Necesitaba decirte algo – le respondió algo agitada.

¿Qué quieres? – él le había pedido que no fuese puesto que la quería tanto, y no soportaría verla llorar.

Yo…yo…- pero los nervios la mataban.

¡Dilo rápido perderé mi vuelo! – esa chica lo estaba poniendo tenso.

¡TE AMO! – el chico se sorprendió y luego le dirigió una mirada algo distante y fría.

Olvídate de mí – y así se dio la vuelta para abordar su avión, la pelinegra cayó en un mar de lágrimas al piso. Se había jurado olvidarlo pero le fue imposible, cuando pensó haberlo logrado en esos 7años, la noticia de su regreso la inquietó.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Donde duele**_

_**Dime porque yo lo entiendo**_

_**Donde duele**_

_**Yo se la verdad**_

_**Me he desgastado**_

Esas 2horas me estuve negando ante mis amigas y cuando al fin decidí acceder, ¡bingo!, una llamada de parte de uno de los restaurantes mas concurridos en París, respondía a mi solicitud de trabajo, pidieron una audiencia y prueba esa misma tarde y no me negué, sin embargo les prometí que haría un pastel de chocolate y fresas, el favorito de Naruto, y se los llevaría antes de ir a la audiencia, ellas gustosas aceptaron aunque tuvieron que aceptar mi condición, de no decirle que yo lo había echo ya que ellas sabían mis razones; me dediqué a hacer el pastel, lo decoré perfectamente y me cambié para ir a mi audiencia. Vi la hora en mi reloj y aunque Ino vivía a 5 casas de la mía, no me daría tiempo de dejarlo, lo haría luego y rogaría porque Naruto no llegara aún, no quería verlo y seguro el a mi tampoco.

Llegué al gran edificio, entré y luego me presenté ante una gran oficina. Me atendió una señorita muy simpática, hizo preguntas y hasta le llevé parte del pastel de chocolate y fresas que había echo, ella quedó encantada creo que hasta lloró probándolo, me dijo que ya estaba contratada y yo feliz me fui. Manejé con cuidado para no estropear el gran pastel y llegué a casa de Ino, deseé que no hubiese llegado aún, fui a la cocina a dejar el pastel y a paso apresurado me dirigí a la puerta pero al pasar por la sala, escuché una conversación, él había llegado y estaba anunciando algo.

¡YA NARUTO DINOS! – decían varios chicos ansiosos.

¡VALE…VALE…! – dijo él conservando su sonrisa y su actitud hiperactiva.

Si quieres se los digo yo Naruto – una voz femenina y muy sensual habló, la pelinegra al escucharla y saber que era una desconocida, se acercó a la puerta y vio a una joven pelo rosa de hermosos ojos Jade, sus gestos eran elegantes y de etiqueta.

¡Bueno Sakura hazlo! – le dijo el rubio.

¡NOS CASAMOS! – gritó emocionada la joven mientras que la pelinegra se tapaba la boca. Ino felicitaba a su amigo y en eso observa a la chica en el marco de la puerta sorprendida.

…Hina…- pero antes de terminar ella le habló.

Felicidades Naruto – le dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada, pero sincera. – Me retiro – los presentes estaban impresionados por la actitud de su amiga, la pelirosa estaba confundida y el rubio tenía mirada de pánico pero a la vez de mucha sorpresa.

…¿Hinata?...- luego del encuentro siguieron conversando aunque el rubio estaba mas distraído que nunca, comieron pastel y todos estaban extasiados por lo rico que era, y aunque no quisieron decirle al chico quien lo había echo, él sabía muy bien que era un regalo de ella.

_**Donde duele cuando abres tu corazón**_

_**Siempre hay mucho que perder**_

_**Tan lejos de caer**_

_**Y ningún lugar donde ir**_

¿Esa era Hinata?, no puedo creerlo, la recuerdo como aquella chica problemática de pelo negro corto, ojos enigmáticos pero niños aún, sus ropas holgadas y algo gastadas y no era porque no tenía dinero, si su familia es una de las mas ricas de todo Japón, es solo que a ella le gustaba vestir así; pero esa Hinata era totalmente diferente, siempre la consideré linda pero ahora es, perfecta. Ese cabello largo hasta la cintura y perfectamente cortado, sus ojos como dos lunas llenos de misterio y una vida madura, sus rasgos faciales sin duda que habían cambiado, era una mujer y ni hablar de ese vestido azul cielo hasta medio muslo, esas piernas largas que se notaban mas tensadas por los altos tacones, y se veía claramente muestra de algo de ejercicio, las curvas de su cintura eran exquisitas y ese escote en V pronunciaban muy bien sus redondos y hermosos senos, esa niña sin duda que se había convertido en una mujer perfecta.

Aun recuerdo cuando se declaró frente a mí en el aeropuerto antes de partir, quise besarla, susurrarle al oído que también la amaba, que ella era mi razón, pero no pude, no solo por el miedo de hacerla sufrir sino, porque debía cumplirle a mi padre, había abierto un restaurante en París y se había vuelto uno de los mas transitados, por lo que debía partir a como de lugar, no quise escribirle ni llamarle, así debía ser. Conocí a Sakura en la universidad y me enamoré perdidamente de ella, o por lo menos estaba seguro de eso hasta que vi, a mi pequeña luna.

_**Pero si tú me dejas entrar**_

_**Yo no te dejare atrás**_

_**Pon tu fe en mí**_

_**Porque cada vez que choques**_

_**Donde sea en la tierra**_

_**Hay es donde estaré**_

Habían pasado una semana, me iría en un mes a París a trabajar y mis amigos no me querían dejar por nada, así que aprovechaban cada ocasión para invitarme a salir o se llegaban de sorpresa a mi casa, no me molestaba para nada, sin embargo empezaba a hacerse muy notorio la actitud de la prometida de Naruto, por asistir a todas mis reuniones, a pesar de los años lo ingenua no se me quitaba y llegué a pensar que solo era por agrado, pero no, me equivoqué una vez más como lo hice al declarármele a Naruto aquella vez; una noche de luna llena me encontraba en el patio de mi casa, mis amigos me había organizado una fiesta pero el olor a licor y la música con alto volumen, me hastiaron por lo que salí a tomar un poco de aire, ella se me acercó e imitándome se sentó, no dije palabra alguna hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

¿Quieres saber que me dijo Naruto una noche de luna llena? – se notaba algo nerviosa.

Dime…- tardó un poco en contestar.

Que la luna le recordaba a su primer amor – soltó un suspiro y la pelinegra volteó sorprendida.

¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – dijo naturalmente.

Tú deberías de saber…- le dio una mirada de picardía.

No…no lo sé – no quería tartamudear y quedar como una débil delante de ella.

Pues Naruto sufrió muchísimo luego de que ella se le declarara, aunque no pudo hacer nada puesto que su futuro ya estaba decidido, pero creo que aun hay tiempo…- se levantó y antes de entrar a la casa habló – no lo desaproveches Hinata…- y se fue dejando sorprendida a la chica, ésta suspiró y se acomodó mejor en su puesto, cerró los ojos y al minuto sintió una presencia a su lado.

¿Te faltó decir algo más Sakura? – dijo sin abrirlos.

¿Sabes donde esta? – respondió la presencia algo decepcionada, ella al reconocer la voz abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se incorporó rápidamente.

Buscando a Sakura… - no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

…Aquí no esta… - quería abrazarlo y como por telepatía el lo hizo por ella.

Te extrañé Hinata – se había puesto de rodillas, una mano apretaba su cabeza contra su pecho y la otra le sobaba la espalda, ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó también.

Yo también Naruto – él la apartó de él con suavidad y le acarició la mejilla, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó acariciar, de pronto sintió la respiración del chico chocando contra sus labios.

Hinata… no me rechaces… déjame probarte…- estaba extasiado con esa mujer, ella no esperó mas y lo besó, al principio fue lento hasta tornarse apasionado. Pero no todo era perfecto, la voz de Ino los hizo salir de su mágico momento y ella salió corriendo. Desde esa vez pasaron tres semanas y en una mas se tendría que ir a París, todos acordaron de ir al Karaoke y ella quería disfrutar sus últimos días de estadía con o sin el rubio.

_**Y por cada interminable medianoche**_

_**Hay esta el cielo lleno de estrellas rotas**_

_**Y ahí estaré siempre hay un lugar entre mis brazos**_

Conocí a mi rubio favorito en la universidad, nos gustamos, salimos y luego nos ennoviamos, todo era lindo y extrañamente único pero no perfecto, yo no lo amaba. Desde mi niñez estaba y siempre estaré enamorada de uno de mis primos, Sasuke Uchiha Haruno. Siempre estuvimos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, incluso juramos casarnos cuando fuésemos mayores, al cumplir los 17 años juntos, él decidió que lo mejor era hablar con mis padres, éramos tan ingenuos que nunca pensamos en la reacción de nuestros padres, ellos se opusieron y nos mandaron a estudiar lejos, no nos dejaban escribirnos ni hablarnos, nos negaban todo que tuviese que ver con el otro.

_**Flash Back**_

Una tarde tenía ganas de recorrer el centro comercial, eran ya dos semanas que Naruto me había pedido matrimonio, iba de tienda en tienda hasta pasar por una donde se apreciaba un vestido de novia muy hermoso, y al lado estaba uno de traje, me quedé un rato ahí parada cuando vi el reflejo de un chico que se adaptaba perfectamente al traje masculino, me pareció conocido y entonces al ver sus profundos ojos me volteé apresuradamente.

¿Sasuke? – estaba mas que impresionada, nerviosa.

Hola Sakura – dijo viéndome intensamente a los ojos.

¿Cómo has estado? – quería abrazarlo.

Ven… te llevaré a mi departamento y hablamos con calma – nos montamos en su auto y minutos después ya habíamos llegado.

Cuéntame de ti Sasuke – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaban en el amplio sofá de la sala.

Pues luego del accidente, quedé al mando de las empresas de mi familia y me va bien… ¿tu que haces? – el le hablaba pero no la miraba.

Estoy estudiando diseño de modas… pienso abrir una tienda de lencería y hacer algunos desfiles… ¿Por qué no viniste antes? – sus padres viajaban para cerrar un negocio y 3 días después avisaron que habían muerto en un accidente, sin embargo el nunca apareció hasta hoy.

Tenía miedo…- la encaró.

¿miedo? – empezó a molestarse - ¡¿Miedo Sasuke? ¡Me dejaste sola! ¿Por miedo? – los sollozos se hicieron presentes y el bruscamente, le agarró la cara con las dos manos.

¡DEMONIOS SAKURA! ¡TE AMO COMO UN ESTUPIDO Y SI TUVE MIEDO! ¡MIEDO DE REGRESAR Y QUE ME HAYAS OLVIDADO! – la veía con melancolía.

¡Ves que no te he olvidado! Te amo – en eso se besaron y lo inevitable pasó después de tirar la ropa por todo el apartamento.

Sasuke tengo que decirte algo – le habló nerviosa pegada a su pecho desnudo.

Hmp – fue su respuesta.

Voy a casarme – y esperó lo peor pero nunca llegó.

Lo sé – lo miró sorprendida.

¿Cómo? –

No por nada te quedaste mirando ese vestido de novia… te conozco Sakura – el le acarició la mejilla.

No se que haré – ella temía arruinarle la felicidad al rubio.

Cancelar ese tonto compromiso… no te cases con él Sakura… nos amamos y nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… lo que nos pasó fue injusto…- el le sonrió de medio lado y ante eso ella no pudo resistirse.

¿Me esperarías? – le preguntó tierna.

No mucho tiempo preciosa… pero si eso implica perderte… entonces te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario…- y se besaron.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Desde aquella vez había buscado la manera de hablar con Naruto, pero a veces me cambiaba el tema, ya no sabía que hacer hasta que un día me decidí y me salió con lo del viaje. Al llegar a Japón conocí a sus amigos y luego de presenciar la escena entre la chica y él, pues, nuestra relación se tensó; él la amaba y ella a él, yo sobraba así que me decidí a juntarlos, así no me sentiría tan culpable por cancelar el compromiso, yo amaba a Sasuke y también merecía ser feliz; lo llamé y le conté lo sucedido incluso me dijo que un karaoke no estaba mal, si ella le dedicaba una canción que le describiera su estado tal vez él reaccionaría, y mas habiendo mucho amor por medio; les conté a todo sobre mi relación y mi plan, ellos entendieron y con gusto decidieron ayudarme, nos costó convencer a Hinata pero al final lo logramos, ahora solo falta que todo se de cómo se quedó.

_**Ahí hay un billón de calles donde caminar**_

_**En esta ciudad de corazones rotos**_

_**Pero siempre habrá un lugar para ti en mis brazos.**_

La noche era joven y los chicos apenas llegaban al karaoke, entre canciones y copas se pasaron el tiempo y llegó el turno de Hinata, le escogieron una canción al azar y tocó la perfecta. **(Escuchen: Alexz Johnson - Where Does It Hurt, es la canción del fic, solo que la puse traducida) **

Ella estaba nerviosa con el micrófono en mano y temblaba, el rubio la miraba embelesado y con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, todos miraron las reacciones y la verdad, es que la chica no dejaba de mirarlo. El sonido de la batería y la guitarra electroacústica empezó a sonar y ella se apresuró a cantar, conocía muy bien la canción, fue la que le dedicó cuando el se fue. No paraban de mirarse y él simplemente pensaba que su voz era perfecta, algo ronca y sensual a la vez, solo ella sacaba esos pensamientos y sensaciones en él, esa canción lo llamaba, le decía que ella siempre estaría para él y que nunca lo dejaría, que podía encontrar un lugar entre sus brazos, y él la amaba tanto como para negarse, mando al diablo a Sakura, se olvidó de todos y así también lo hizo ella.

La canción terminó, ella bajó y luego llegó la hora de irse, la pelirosa se había ido horas antes alegando que estaba muy cansada, por lo que el rubio se ofreció a llevar a la pelinegra a su casa, una vez que llegaron él le habló antes de ella bajarse.

Hinata…- se puso nervioso.

Dime – estaba ansiosa porque le hablase.

¿Puedes ofrecerme uno de tus postres? – ella lo miró y le sonrió.

Claro pasa – se bajaron y entraron, ella fue a la cocina y el siguió cada gesto con la mirada.

Gracias Hinata… siempre te dije que terminarías como chef – dijo degustando el pastel ansioso.

Si Naruto… estoy completamente feliz… – ella le sonrió y él no soportó más, la besó.

….Naruto… - lo apartó un poco de ella.

¿Qué pasa? – él trataba de besarla de nuevo.

No… esto esta mal… Sakura…- pero se descuidó, la besó de nuevo.

Olvida todo esta noche… - y ante su aroma y sus besos embriagantes se dejó llevar.

La semana pasó rápidamente y ella trató de evitarlo, ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar cuando la llamaron, era la hora así que se dirigió a paso firme a la puerta pero un grito la hizo girarse.

¡Hinata! – el rubio había llegado donde ella.

¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – la historia se repetía, solo que ella esta vez se notaba sorprendida.

¡Te amo! – ella le miró, el le decía que la amaba, pero no podía hacerle eso a Sakura.

Yo también te amo Naruto – pero cuando el chico dio 3 pasos, ella se volteó para correr sin antes susurrar un _'Lo siento'._

Habían pasado un mes desde que ella se fue y empezó a trabajar en el restaurante, la verdad nunca había visto al dueño ni se había molestado en preguntar, en las dos primeras semanas que estaba ahí, la demanda era impresionante, todos reclamaban sus postres y habían reservaciones de hasta 5 o 6 meses solo por probarlos, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Una noche en las que el ajetreo se hizo menos, anunciaron que el dueño llegaba de un viaje de negocios y quería conocer a la pelinegra, puesto que estaba impresionado como su restaurante se había convertido en el mejor de todo París, y solo por unos postres. La chica estaba nerviosa y con las manos sudadas y temblando se dirigió a su oficina, abrió la puerta con cuidado y le saludó.

Buenas noches… usted me mando a llamar… soy…- pero no pudo terminar ya que el hombre giró apresuradamente el sillón.

¿Hinata? – la chica se desencajó.

¿tú eres el dueño? – el rubio se paró corriendo y la abrazó.

Ya me imaginaba que tanta gente se debía a ti…- ella le correspondió el abrazó mientras que las lágrimas de ambos surcaban sus caras, el trató de besarla pero ella lo bloqueó.

No Naruto… esta mal… Sakura…- pero el la interrumpió de nuevo como aquella vez.

Terminamos… te estuve buscando toda la semana incluso cuando fui al aeropuerto, llegué a decirte que nuestro compromiso se había cancelado… ella estaba enamorada de su antiguo amor y estaban dispuesto a darse otra oportunidad… y yo… yo… te amo demasiado para dejarte ir de nuevo…- la chica no esperó y lo besó.

…Te amo…- le dijo entre besos.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde aquel encuentro y todo iba de maravilla, cada vez se amaban mas y mas, las demandas no cesaban y ella trabajaba hasta el triple pero el se lo retribuía luego, hoy era su cumpleaños y él le había preparado una enorme sorpresa. La llevó a su departamento y le vendó los ojos, la guió hasta el balcón y ahí le dio una rosa ella la olió pero notó algo extraño, algo que le raspaba la nariz.

…Naruto…- trató de replicar pero el le quitó la venda, ella abrió los ojos al ver el anillo que se encontraba dentro.

¿y bien? – estaba ansioso.

Esto es…- lo sacó de la flor y en eso miró abajo, un pedazo de pastel decía _'Cásate Conmigo'_, se arrodilló con el anillo y se lo puso.

¿Hinata Hyuga aceptas casarte conmigo? – le salieron pequeñas lágrimas y se aventó a él.

¡SI! ¡TE AMO! – la vida les estaba brindando una segunda oportunidad y ellos no la desperdiciarían.


End file.
